Of Monsters And Men
by C.Joan
Summary: Ivy knew she was different from a very young age. None of her friends could make up stories like she could. Can she finally learn to accept her 'abnormallness' and help someone else along the way? Bruce Banner/Oc. Takes place after the drama in New York.
1. Prologue

**Hello! So this is my first story! (Edited 25/05/2013)**

This fic is about Bruce/Hulk if you can't tell already. There will probably be swearing and at the moment I'm not sure about anything of an adult nature... I've put it as an T anyway for now but if you think I should change it let me know :o)

So far I have the prologue below and the 1st chapter ready to go. I'm starting on the 2nd now but its 2am here and I'm pretty tired. I'm not going to make any promises about posting or chapter length I write when the inspiration hits but I don't mind a little support to kick my butt into gear!

Also, I'm really sorry but I don't have a beta or someone to pre-read a chapter so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'm not that great a writer and I won't pretend any different :o)

**DISCLIAMER  
**_**I do not own Avengers in any way.**_

**_Prologue _**

Ivy knew she was different from a very young age. None of her friends could make up stories like she could. Sure they could weave tales about princesses and unicorns or of superhero's and aliens. They were the things most kids dreamt up in their minds. She did too but when she was 4 she started dreaming of far off places, places she'd not been taught of yet. She dreamt of people she'd never seen before doing normal everyday things like kids getting ready for school and dads sat in offices, bored out of their minds. They spoke in languages she didn't understand. She'd only ever see them once and to a 4-year-old it was the most normal thing in the world, like walking and breathing. She'd go to bed without a fuss, have her dreams, wake up and happily tell her mother about them.

But within weeks of the dreams, or stories as she started to call them, she noticed the paranoid look that would cross her mothers face before she'd laugh it off.

As she got older she stopped telling her mother about them. By the time she was 12 she knew they weren't normal and it scared her. So with the little pocket-money she had from doing her chores she brought a journal and started to write. Within a year she was already half way through her 3rd journal, the stories coming to her more regularly, in more detail and louder.

She could never see herself when a story started though. It was like she was invisible, to everything around her, including herself. There was no reflection of her when she walked past a mirror, she cast no shadow and no matter how much she'd scream no one even looked her way or flinched. It was like she was a ghost. She couldn't control where she went once she was in a story. That was almost as bad as being able to hear everything that was happening. She was being made to see and hear these things, no matter how hard she tried to stop it.

As they intensified they got darker. Instead of the boring mundane daily goings on she started to see the evil people did. A father hitting his child. A teenager with a gun, trying impress the boys of the gang he wanted to join. A mother and father saying goodbye to their tiny baby before machines started beeping.

As she grew up and turned into a teenager the stories started seeping into her day dreams. On the outside it was as if she was in a peaceful world of her own, but on the inside she was screaming, pleading to any deity that would listen to stop making he see these things.

Normally she tried to avoid seeing or reading the news. She thought that if she didn't read about her stories then they couldn't possible be true. All that changed when she walked into the front room one morning when she was 16. The night before she had dreamed of a fatal gas explosion in what she assumed was Russia. When she woke the next morning she tried her hardest to forget it and went through to the kitchen and froze has she heard the voice from the telly talk about a major explosion in a factory in southern Russia. Slowly she turned to the tell to see one of the news channels had been switched on by her mother. The reporter explained that officials and volunteers were still pulling bodies from the disaster but the estimated that around 50 people were believed to have died. Ivy had stumbled to her room and locked the door behind her before falling to the floor and crying silently.

In school her grades started to suffer as she became more and more withdrawn. She'd never been a straight A student but eventually her best marks were D's, and C-'s on a good day. She lost count of all the times she was told off for day dreaming. Her friends started to distance themselves from her but she couldn't bring herself to care. She kept it a secret scared what would happen to her if anyone knew. Although she was pretty sure it couldn't get any worse.

She was wrong.

O0O0O0O0O0

So that's the start... Next chap will be up real real soon!

Let me know what you think, I'm pretty nervous about this...

**CJ**


	2. Chapter 1

So here is the next chapter! The next one should be up tomorrow night (uk time)

Some of this was actually pretty emotional to write (but I cry at anything so...)

**DISCLAIMER  
****I do not own Avengers in any way**

_**Chapter 1**_

_6 years ago  
_  
Ivy had skipped school again. The migraines the stories brought on had gotten worse over the last few weeks. Luckily she'd so far managed to hide the letters from her mother but she wasn't sure just how long she could keep it up.

Today had been especially bad so far, she only made it through homeroom before the tell tale sign of an approaching story had reared its ugly head. She barely made it to her room before it hit her and she collapsed on the bed.

O0O0O0O0O0

_Instantly she was transported to a house, at least she thought it was a house. The smoke was thick in the air. To her left white hot flames started to engulf the stairs, climbing higher by the second. At the bottom of the stairs was stood a man, screaming as loud as he could, eyes fixed on the top of the stairs, looking straight passed her. The bottom level of the house was like hell itself. Ivy had no idea how this guy was still alive._

_"Sophie! Baby please! Sophie!"_

_From a room at the end of the hall she heard violent coughing before a scared voice called out. "Adam!" The door flew open and a young women with messy black hair stood there in her pyjamas._

Behind her Ivy saw a white lace dress hanging from the wardrobe door. A wedding dress. Ivy's heart clenched painfully.

_Clutching a wet towel to her lower face, Sophie ran to the stairs, crying out in desperation when she saw the flames creeping up the stairs._

_"You're going to have to jump sweetheart, I'll catch you I pro-" A cough cut him off, he bent over trying to catch his breath._

_"Adam!" Sophie cried out. She looked at the stairs. The flames were over half way up and although the flames seemed weaker in the centre of the steps. Hesitantly she took a step, then another. On the 3rd step a crack echoed through the smoke and the stairs shook ominously. "Adam! I can't move!" She cried then screamed as the stairs shook again._

_A determined look crossed Adams face and a split second later he ran up the stairs, through the flames. Crushing Sophie to his chest he pressed his lips to her head as the stairs dropped from under them._

O0O0O0O0O

Ivy woke suddenly, her scream echoing the ones she'd heard moments earlier in her head.

"Ivy! Ivy its ok, I'm here." A soft voice soothed as she was pulled into comforting arms.

Ivy clutched at her mother stop not bothering to stifle the sobs that were coming. "It was horrible mum" She said before sobbing harder.

"It was just a nightmare sweetheart." Her mother whispered, rocking her gently like she used to do when Ivy was a child.

"No it wasn't!" Ivy protested weakly. "It was _real_. They are always real!" She cried unthinkingly. "And I can never do anything about it. I see these horrible things. People dying and hurting and there isn't anything I can do about it. I can't help them!" She shouted, standing from the bed and pacing the room, clutching at her hair. "Its all the time! Everyday for as long as I can remember! I can't… I just can't…" She trailed off weakly.

Across the room her mother watched her with a growing sense of dread. She had though Ivy had grown out of these made up fantasies. All of a sudden everything clicked into place for her mother. How could she have missed the signs? Something was seriously wrong with her daughter and she had no idea what to do. Ivy's agonised crying brought her out of her thoughts. Hesitantly she approached her daughter and brushed a hand through her hair gently.

"Its ok Ivy." She lied. "C'mon…" She prompted her daughter to stand and walked her to the bed. Pulling back the covered she urged Ivy to lay down. Ivy didn't protest and climbed into bed, closing her eyes tightly. Gently her mother kissed her forehead and pulled the covers up around her. "Get some rest Ivy. Everything will be better when you wake" She whispered, slowly backing out of the room.

Ivy heard the door close softly and curled up into a tight ball and fell into a restless sleep.

Ivy woke suddenly and sat up, unsure what had disturbed her. She glanced at the window and saw it was dark outside. She must have slept through the afternoon and evening. Slightly wobbly Ivy got out of bed and made her way to the door. As she opened it a vaguely familiar male voice reached her ears.

"I understand Ms Miller." He said. "Rest assured that Stone brook is the perfect place to help your daughter."

"Thank you Dr Carr." Your mother replied, her voice thick with tears.

At the sound of her mothers voice Ivy rushed into the front room, instantly going to her mother and taking note of the red puffy eyes. "Mum? What's going on?" You asked quickly, taking her hand.

Her mother patted her hand gently but then gently pulled it from Ivy's touch and avoided her daughters eyes. "Ivy…These stories…"

Ivy felt the blood rush from her face. Oh god, she'd told her about the dream. No no no… "No mum its fine!" She said with a forced smile. "It was just a dream. No, nightmare. It was just a nightmare. It was nothi-"

"Ivy please." Her mother cut her off. "These… These things aren't normal. They aren't healthy… You're ill Ivy. This is for the best…" She said, a firm edge to her voice.

"W-What's for the best?" Ivy asked taking a step back.

Her mother was silent so Ivy looked to the man sat across the other side of the room. Ivy hadn't noticed the other man with him before, he was stood with his back to the wall, watching Ivy indifferently. The man sitting down gave Ivy a soft smile but she could see the emptiness behind the gesture.

"Stone Brook is for the best Miss Miller. Stone Brooke Hospital. You'll get the best available care there. We'll soon have these, what do call them? Ah yes, stories. We'll soon have these stories gone completely." He said standing from the sofa,

Numbly Ivy looked at her mum. "Mum please…" She pleaded. "It was just a nightmare, I swear…"

"Don't lie Ivy!" Her mother shouted suddenly. She let out a long breath then looked up at her daughter desperately. "It wasn't just a nightmare Ivy…" She said, her eyes trailing to the coffee table.

"No…" Ivy breathed, seeing her journals spread haphazardly across the table.

"I'm sorry Ivy." Her mother sobbed. "But I have to do this… Your not 18 for another week. I've already consented."  
The next couple of hours were a blur to Ivy. She remembered turning away from her mothers goodbye hug, ignoring the heartbroken sob her mother choked out.

She remembered sitting in a car, watching the city lights race past her window.

She remembered walking into a big stone house with clematis trailing up the front of the wall.

She vaguely remembered a nurse taking her vitals and weighing her, chatting happily even though Ivy wasn't listening.

She was finally knocked out of her stupor when the door to her new room was closed behind her. Looking around she took in the blank cream walls. Walking over to the small window on the opposite wall to the door she looked outside. There were some old fashioned street lamps surrounding a small court yard full of benches and flower beds. A stone path led out to the grounds where oak trees lined and hid the old stone wall surrounding the property.

Letting out a shaky breath Ivy softly sat on the bed looking down at the soft sage green bedding. Ivy felt the helplessness well up inside and laid down slowly, crying herself to sleep.

O0O0O0O0O

Thanks for reading! Lemme know what to think!

**CJ**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_****  
**

_**6years later**_

"Hey, Ivy!" Neil called as he walked along the other side of the lily pond.

"Hey Neil" Ivy called back, smiling as he shot her a big grin before turning back to his father, and pointing over to the small group of Willow trees that were planted last year.

Today was when family and friends of the residents got to visit but Ivy was alone. Every year for 6 years Ivy had refused to invite her mother. She knew she was being childish, holding a grudge against her but the though of seeing her again tore at her heart and maybe it was selfish, but she was putting herself first.

Ivy never expected to be there so long but after the first few weeks she knew she was in for the long haul. The drugs they gave her didn't work. Talking about it to her doctor didn't work, although she was eternally grateful Dr Carr had handed her treatment over to Dr Harper after her first two weeks.

She was resigned to forever having this curse. And the longer she spent at Stone Brooke she more she realised she was safer there. Being on the outside was too dangerous. What if she had an accident when she was driving? What if she burnt the house down while cooking because she couldn't stay focused long enough? No, Stone Brook was the best place for her. Dr Harper agreed.

If she was being honest the outside world had started to scare her. A year ago New York City had been attacked.. People said it was aliens. Said they'd come down from a hole in the sky and destroyed half the city, taking countless lives. Ivy had listened as the nurses spoke of a group of hero's who saved the day. They called them real superhero's, capes and all. Apparently they called themselves Avengers or something. Ivy had a little laugh at that. Superhero's and aliens? Really? She was glad she stayed away from telly if that was the crap that was being spewed out.

Ivy let out a long sigh and tilted her head to the overcast sky. She loved coming outside and sitting by her lily pond. Well it wasn't her pond, technically it was Stone Brookes lily pond but Ivy had secretly claimed it for herself. It was the only place she felt at peace. Sometimes it felt like it was the only place in the world that kept her sane.

It was at the pond, 6 months ago, Ivy first saw him. She'd easily slipped into the story and was grateful when she wasn't instantly met with screams. Instead she was in some kind of lounge room, a glance out of the huge floor to ceiling window told her she was in New York, somewhere high up. Facing the window was a comfy cream sofa. As Ivy glided closer she saw over the back, startled to see a man sprawled across it, sleeping soundly. He was handsome in a rugged way that Ivy instantly decided she loved.

He was older then her, maybe by 15 years or so. His skin was tan but it looked like he hadn't seen the sun for a while. His hair was dark and curly, greying slightly at the temples. It was messy, like he'd ran his hand through it repeatedly. Her eyes trailed down his face, taking in the dark circles under his eyes. It looked like he hadn't shaved in days but she found herself trying to reach out to run a finger down his jaw, her heart dropping slightly when she remembered it wasn't possible.

When Ivy woke she was upset to know she'd never see him again so two weeks later when she fell into another story and saw him, this time in a lab, the jolt of shock knocked her awake.

From then on she'd see him at least every couple of weeks. Sometimes he'd be in a lab, working with vials of liquids or tinkering with some kind of machine. Normally when he was with the machines he'd be joined by another man with a weird circle of light in his chest. I was during one of these times she discovered the man she kept seeing was called Bruce and he was some kind of doctor. When she woke from each story she found herself waiting impatiently for the next.

Neil was the only person Ivy had ever told about her stories of Bruce and he was the only person she told about her sad stories. She was petrified of someone finding out about them, and taking her away to use as some lab rat. She figured the sad and scary stories were easier for people to here about on the news or online so she kept them secret. Only ever talking about the boring things she saw when she had to have a session. She knew that they knew she was lying, it was obvious from the screams some of the stories brought on.

Neil had been there with her in the library one day 5 years ago, when especially bad story hit her. It had been extremely quick, only enough for one scream, but he'd sat next to her and held her hand through it. He waved the nurses away when the came running in, explaining that he'd snuck up behind her and scared a scream out of her, saving her from being given a sedative. Ever since then whenever Neil saw Ivy slip into a story he'd sit next to her and hold her hand, waiting for her to wake up.

A large drop of rain falling on her forehead pulled her from her thoughts of Bruce. Sighing Ivy stood from the bench and started making her way inside. Absentmindedly she wondered down the hallway, trailing her hand along the wall as she went. Maybe she'd try and read a book in the library or see if any inspiration hit her in the arts room.

Humming a tune to herself she turned the corner and gasped loudly.

"Bruce…"

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

"Thanks for letting me come by." Bruce said picking up his satchel from its place on the floor by his feet.

"You know its no problem." Dr Lydia Harper smiled warmly. "I hope my paper helped with your research." She said, motioning to a folder on the desk and standing up form her comfy desk chair.

"It certainly gave me a lot to think about" He stood, following her to the door and holding it open for her.

"Good things hopefully" She laughed.

"Of course." He smiled. Bruce had been doing research into split personalities in the hopes it would help him get The Other Guy in control. Dr Harper was an expert on the matter and he'd reached out to her after reading one of her papers.

As they walked down the hall they made small talk and Bruce watched as a young man came around the corner towards them. He gave Bruce a curious look as he walked and Bruce was sure he saw the beginning of a grin as he passed them.

As they rounded the corner that led to the reception they stopped.

Dr Harper smiled and shook his hand. "Please don't hesitate to contact me if you need anything else, Dr Banner."

"Thank you again for taking the time to talk to me Dr Har-"

"Bruce…"

Instantly Bruce's eyes gazed in the direction of the voice. Stood in the hallway to his left about 5 feet away, opposite the one he'd just walked down, stood a young women. She was short, at about 5'3 Bruce guessed, and slim, at least he thought she was, he couldn't really tell with the baggy knitted jumper she was wearing. Her strawberry blonde was up in a messy bun perched on top of her head. The thing that caught Bruce's attention though was the utter shock in her bright blue eyes as she stared at him.

"Ivy…" Dr Harper approached her, gently laying a hand on her arm. As soon as she did though Ivy jumped, startled. She turned her wide eyes to Dr Harper, mouth moving wordlessly. "Did you have another story Ivy?" The older women asked softly.

Slowly Ivy shook her head, her eyes fixing back on Bruce for a second before she suddenly turned on her heel and ran down the hall, disappearing through a set of large wooden doors at opposite end.

Dr Harper sighed and made her way back to Bruce. "I'm sorry about that Dr Banner."

"Don't be" He smiled tightly. "I get that a lot"

Dr Harper was silent for a few seconds before nodding. "Yes well, I supposed you do." She replied then shook his hand again. "Have a safe drive Dr Banner." She smiled, leaving him and returning to her office.

Bruce glanced back down the hallway Ivy had been stood in and watched the double doors at the end for a few seconds before he shook his head and started to make his way to the main doors.

"Its not because of who you are ya know."

A deep voice startled Bruce and he spun around to see the young man that had passed him a few minutes before, this time he was definitely grinning. "Excuse me?"

"Ivy. She wasn't shocked because of who you are." He stated. "Its because of her stories. That's what she calls them."

"Her stories?" Bruce asked, not hiding his curiosity. "I'm sorry, who are you exactly?"

"Neil!" The young man said happily, stepping forward to shake Bruce's hand excitedly. "Nice to meet you!"

"Er, yeah. Likewise." Bruce smiled slightly. "You were saying something about stories?"

"Yeah. Ivy's stories. Doc Harper can't say anything but I can." He said, almost proudly. "Ivy is my best friend. She tells me everything!" He exclaimed. "Even about her stories. I always like the ones your in."

"Me?" Bruce was completely lost, "You mean she writes stories…?"

"Yes you and no, she doesn't write. She dreams them."

Bruce watched Neil carefully. "She dreams about…me?"

"Oh yeah!" Neil laughed. "She dreams about lots of things. Bad things sometimes…" He trailed off, frowning at the floor. "I hate those days. She's always so sad…" He brightened. "But she's always happy when she dreams of you. You're the first person that's ever been in her dreams more then once. Why is that?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I don't know." Bruce said honestly, running a hand through his hair. "So that girl, Ivy she…she has dreams about people? Real people?"

"Well your real aren't you." Neil rolled his eyes then frowned. "You are real right?"

Laughing lightly Bruce nodded. "Yes Neil, I'm real." He said, touch Neil's shoulder gently to prove it.

"Hmm, that's good then" Neil smiled.

"Yeah it is" Bruce returned the smile. "So, Ivy?" He prompted.

"Oh yeah! I forgot." Neil grinned. "Ivy has dreams of things. Real things that happen in real life. Most people here don't believe her so she doesn't talk about the sad ones. Because if they knew she thinks they'd take her away and do experiments and stuff."

"That's understandable" Bruce mumbled, glancing back at the doors Ivy had run through. "Why are you telling me this? Won't that upset Ivy?" Bruce pointed out.

"Oh definitely" Neil nodded enthusiastically, "But she's been dreaming of you for 6 months. She never dreams of the same thing twice. I said that already didn't I?" He asked distractedly before waving it off, "It doesn't matter. She has dreams of you. The ones with that Tony guy are the best! I know he's Iron Man of course, but Ivy doesn't believe aliens actually attacked last year or that you're a superhero. She always laughs it off." He sighed. "And she never ever watches telly or listens to the radio. So that's why its not you being a superhero that shocked her. Its seeing you in the flesh that's shocked her." He explained at last.

Bruce stared dumbly at the man. He didn't doubt it for a second. How could he? He'd fought aliens. One of his friends was a Norse god for Christ's sake. Someone having visions was a walk in the park. But the idea fascinated him. He had so many questions forming in his head, ideas he wanted to try. He stopped that train of thought sharply. No, no he couldn't do that to her. That's exactly what she was scared of. He was torn. He should probably just leave, forget he'd ever seen her but he already knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Hmm. Well tell Iron Man I said hey! bye!" Neil interrupted his thoughts, turning around and disappearing through another set of doors.

Bruce stood staring at the dark wood doors for a solid 5 minuets before he slowly made his way back to his car. He didn't bother starting the engine when he was sat inside, his mind racing. He was so confused. He was startled from his thoughts when his phone started blaring AC/DC from his jean pocket.

"Damn Tony…" He mumbled, leaning to the side awkwardly to retrieve the phone.

"Must you use AC/DC for everything?" He asked when he answered, bypassing a hello.

"I must" Tony said blanky. "Someone's crabby. Did they try and keep you?"

Bruce let out a long sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Funny. Lets just say things took a weird turn."

"Weird?" Tony perked up. "Do tell."

Bruce was silent for a few seconds before he started talking, almost without realising. When he had finished telling Tony about his chat with Neil and Ivy's reaction to him he fell silent.

On the other end of the phone Tony let out a quiet whistle. "I'm pretty sure weird isn't the right word to explain that. Do you believe him?"

"I think so. I mean it wouldn't be the weirdest thing that's ever happened." Bruce sighed. "I don't know why…but the look on her face…"

"Well then get back in there." Bruce could almost hear the eye roll in Tony's voice.

"Yeah…yeah I will." Bruce said, glancing toward the stone building. "I don't even know if I'll be able to see her…"

"Eh, I'm sure you managed to drag some charm from somewhere"

Bruce chuckled a little and shook his head. "I'll see you later" He said, starting to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Wait!" Tony called loudly.

Sighing Bruce brought the phone back up. "What?"

"This Ivy girl, is she hot?" He asked curiously.

"Goodbye Tony" Bruce said firmly, hanging up quickly. He took a deep breath then climbed out of the car making his way back into the building to find Dr Harper.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Thank you for reading :)

CJ


	4. Chapter 3

_**DISCLIAMER**_  
_**I do not own Avengers in any way**_

Chapter 3

Ivy paced her room almost without realising. She knew the things she dreamt were real, of course she did, but coming face to face with Bruce left her mind reeling.

She glanced to the small clock on the bedside table. It'd been an hour and a half since she'd seen him in the corridor.

Why was he here? She wondered for what felt like the hundredth time when it hit her. He'd been talking to Dr Harper. Had she told Bruce about Ivy's stories? Is that why here was here? He was a scientist, Ivy knew that much. Maybe he was here to take her away, back to his lab…

Ivy shook her head, stopping the thought instantly. She knew Bruce. Well. She didn't know him really but from what she'd seen he was a decent man. He wouldn't do that to someone. Would he?

She groaned, turning around and flopping face first on her bed when she heard a soft knock on the door. She froze for a second before rolling over onto the back and resting her hands on her stomach, trying her best to look casual.

"Come in." She called.

"Hello, Ivy." Dr Harper smiled, closing the door behind her. "I just wanted a check on you."

Ivy watched her carefully, taking in the worry lines on the older woman's forehead. "Why wouldn't I be doc?" Ivy asked, turning her gaze to the ceiling.

"You seemed shocked to see Dr Banner here, Ivy." Dr Harper pointed out, taking a seat on the wooden chair next to Ivy's small desk.

"Hmm." Was Ivy's reply. "This isn't a session is it? I don't have another one for another two days." Ivy said, slightly defensive. She didn't want to talk about Bruce to Dr Harper. He was a secret she was happy to keep between herself and Neil. She didn't want to share him with anyone else.

"No it isn't a session." Dr Harper replied, using a soft, even voice that annoyed Ivy more often then not.

"Well then." Ivy rolled over to face the wall.

Dr Harper let out a small sigh. "Ivy the reason I'm here is because Dr Banner has requested to speak to you."

Ivy's eyes widened. What? "Why?"

"He says it's a private matter." Ivy could hear the distaste in the doctors voice.

Ivy nodded slightly, looking down at her hands as she thought it through. It could be a disaster. Seeing him again, talking to him could go horribly wrong. She might not be able to handle it. She'd kept herself clear of interacting in anyway with her stories, whether that was watching the news or deliberately searching for it online. Coming face to face with one, and not even a one off story, could push her too far, she was completely aware of that risk.

But on the other hand…She'd finally get to see him properly. Get to speak to him. She wanted him to look at her and acknowledge her exsistance instead of looking straight through her.

Maybe if she met him the stories would stop? Ivy felt a chill as the thought went through her head. She didn't want them to stop. Seeing him was the only time she felt normal. Ironic considering the circumstance, but non the less, that's how it made her feel. She knew it was bad. That she almost depended on seeing him. It wasn't healthy but she didn't have the will power to try and stop. She didn't want to. Not like she could anyway.

"Ok." Ivy said, sitting up. "I'll meet him"

O0O0O0O0O0O0

In the end it was decided, thanks to Ivy's stubbornness, that the meeting would take place by the lily pond. The rain had stopped and the sun was trying to break through the clouds, she could think of no better place for their first official meeting.

Ivy waited five minutes before slowly making her way out side. As she passed her reflection in one of the hallway windows she sighed, taking note of the bags under her eyes and frizz in her hair. Well, there was nothing she could about it now. As she got to the door that led to the grounds she paused and peered through the glass and was instantly hit with nerves.

He was there already, sat on the wrought iron bench she usually occupied, his back to the big stone building behind him. She watched him fidget for a few seconds before she took pity on him and made her way out. She walked over to him slowly, trying her hardest to look casual while inwardly she was so nervous she was debating running back to her room and hiding under the duvet. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

Bruce looked up as she came around the side of the bench and his intense gaze made her falter slightly. Blushing she looked down and gently moved to sit next to him, grateful he'd wiped the bench of rain drops.

"Thank you for meeting with me. I know its unusual…" He trailed off.

Ivy looked at him and found herself smiling slightly. "That's an under statement." She muttered. "Why did you want to meet me Bru- Dr Banner?" She asked, playing with a thin cord bracelet on her wrist.

"That's the second time you've called me by my name." He said, not sounding all that curious though. "I can't say it's the usual reaction I normally get from fans"

"You have fans?" Ivy asked without thinking. When she realised she laughed sounding a little uneasy to her ears. "If you haven't noticed Stone Brook isn't exactly a spa. I doubt anyone's reactions here would be what you consider 'normal'" She tried to focus on the water lilies in front of her and not look at him.

"Point taken." He said, tilting his body slightly to face her. "So tell me Ivy, what brings you to Stone Brook?"

She could feel his eyes on her and bit the inside of her lip, a habit she'd had since she was little. "I'm crazy." She said after a few awkward moments.

"You don't seem crazy." The reply came instantly.

"Yeah well, I hide it well." She said, glancing at him. "You haven't answered my question. Why did you want to talk to me?"

"You haven't answered my question either. Not truthfully at least"

Ivy let out a frustrated sigh. "At least its still an answer, which is more then I can say for you doc."

Next to her Bruce let out his own sigh and ran his hand through his hair, something Ivy thought was a nervous gesture. "You have a point, again." He said, with a small smile that made the butterflies in Ivy's stomach flutter more. "I wanted to meet you because you intrigued me." He looked out to the pond and Ivy took the chance to study him. For the first time she'd noticed he'd shaved, something she found herself pouting over for a split second before wiping the expression from her face. He still had dark circles under his eyes, something that hadn't changed the whole time she'd been dreaming of him. "But," His voice cut through her thoughts, making her jump slightly and look back at the pond. "But if I'm completely and utterly honest with you, something I really want to be." He said quickly. "The reason I wanted to talk to you, Ivy, is because I spoke to Neil."

Ivy was vaguely aware of the nervous crack in his voice but she didn't pay it any attention. She clenched her fists, digging her nails into the palm of her hands. "He told you didn't he?" She asked lightly refusing to look away from the pale pink lily that sat on the other side of the pond.

Bruce was silent next to her. Ivy was starting to think he'd left when he spoke again. "Yes."

As he uttered the words Ivy felt the world around her spin. How could he? How could he betray her like that. And to Bruce of all people? She thought Neil was her friend. Why would he do this to her? She trusted him with her most precious secret and he told. God, Ivy would rather him have told Dr Harper. She would rather go through countless sessions and medication than this. She never thought Bruce knowing about her would be an issue. It hadn't even crossed her mind that he'd ever be here, sat next to her, knowing about her…It was too much. He'd tell everyone. They'd take her away. She'd be nothing more the an experiment to them

A pain shot through her chest. The edges of her vision started to blur and darken as she struggled for breath. Through the loud pounding of her heart she was aware of a soft but firm voice talking to her and a cool gentle hand on the back of her neck. Images of stark white labs, creepy doctors and needles flashed through her mind. Ivy recognised the taste of salty tears on her lips and lent over, clutching her stomach. A hand reached for hers and she gripped the cool fingers, trying to focus on the voice she could hear.

"Its ok, Ivy…Breathe in…Hold it…Now breathe out." The voice said. "That's it…"

Slowly her breathing calmed down, the chest pain disappeared, her vision cleared. And although she felt pretty sick, she preferred it much more to how she was a few minutes ago. As the pounding in her ears went silent she remembered where she was and exactly whose hand was on the back of her neck.

Glancing down she saw Bruce's hand in hers, their fingers entwined, she swallowed hard, her heart picking up the pace again, this time for a totally different reason. For a few seconds she let herself enjoy the feeling of his large cool hand against hers. Moving her hand from his she straightened, his cool touch disappearing from her neck. Pulling the sleeves of her jumper over her hands she wiped her cheeks, ridding her face of tears. "What did he tell you exactly." She asked quietly. "Be honest, please…" She added, even quieter.

Bruce was quiet for longer then Ivy was comfortable with. Hesitantly she looked at him to find him watching her, a touch of concern in his eyes. "He told me that you have "stories". That sometimes you dream things that make you sad," He took a deep breath, "But that the dreams you have about… about me make you happy."

Ivy felt the world start to close in again and she shut her eyes tightly, trying to concentrate on the breathing. His cold hand was placed on the back of her neck again.

"Breath…Hold…And out…Just like before…That's it…" Bruce's soft voice rang in her ears. Desperately she focused her attention on him and felt her breathing start to even out. "Ok?" He asked, once she was calm.

She nodded slightly then looked down, trying to hide her face.

The man next to her sighed and removed his hand from her neck once again. "I'm so sorry Ivy. I guess I didn't really think this through." She felt his eyes on her and couldn't help but look at him, meeting his gaze.

"That's obvious Doc." She forced a smile. Her fight or flight response was starting to kick in. Actually, running away seemed like a pretty good idea right now but a quiet voice in her head told her to suck it up and brave it out. "So what now? I guess now you know what a freak I am you'll want to take me away…"

"No! God no, Ivy." He replied quickly, turning to face her more, he was almost sideways on the bench now. "I know this is weird and overwhelming for you. I really do Ivy." Ivy saw a sad look flicker through his eyes. "I'm not taking you away. Not like that. I don't want to run experiments on you or lock you up in a lab." He said knowingly.

Ivy's face flushed. "He really did tell you everything didn't he?"

Bruce chuckled softly. "Not everything. Just the basics."

"Still too much." She sighed, slumping back against the bench and brushing some stray strands of hair from her face. "If your not going to take me away then why are you here?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Ivy. When Neil told me I didn't quite believe him but your…stories, wouldn't be the most unbelievable thing I've seen or heard about. Believe me, this is nothing on the grand scale of things-"

"Its not _nothing_ to me!" Ivy glared indignantly and stood from the bench. She felt a smug satisfaction when Bruce's eyes widened and he jumped slightly. "This is everything to me, in the worst possible way. This is my life! My really _really_ messed up life."

"Shit, I didn't mean it like _that_!" He ran a hand over the back of his neck. "What I mean is that your not a freak. Your not alone in…in being different. You have more company then you realise." He looked at her with a soft understanding look. "I'm here, not because I think you a freak or that you'd make a good lab rat, but because I get it. I get what your going through. You have no reason to trust me, I know that. I want to help you Ivy."

Ivy watched him, feeling some of the anger and fear melt away. Carefully she sat back on the bench, mirroring his position and facing him. "Help me?" She asked quietly. "That why I'm here. To get help."

"But its not working is it?" He held her gaze. "The drugs, the therapy, none of it works does it.?"

Reluctantly she shook her head. "How can you help?"

"I'm not going to promise you anything Ivy, I still don't know the full story remember, but the idea of leaving you here…" He trailed off, his eyes flickering down for a second before looking back at her. "If you'll give me the chance I can try and help you control it." He laughed to himself. "I know a thing or two about control."

"This is absolutely mental, you know that?" She said seeing a slight movement in her peripheral vision. Glancing to her left she saw Dr Harper stood in the doorway, watching them.

Bruce followed her gaze. "I know." He looked back at her and his smile made her cheeks flush . "Its not exactly what I had planned today."

Ivy laughed slightly. "Yeah I guess not." She looked back over to the pond. She couldn't even begin to wrap her head around what was happening. "So, if I agree to this…what happens?"

"Well," he started, "I guess you'd come back to New York with me?" He hesitantly said.

"You haven't thought this through at all have you?"

"…No." He replied sheepishly. "I'm kind of winging it. Not something I usually do." He added quickly then let out a sigh. "God, this really is mental."

"Yep." she nodded. "Utterly and completely mental. Least your in the right place."

Bruce let out a deep laugh and shot her a smile. "So?"

Ivy looked down at her hands. She was petrified at the thought of leaving Stone Brook. The last 6 years she'd built up an unhealthy cocoon there, shielding herself form the outside world. Could she really just give it up like that? There were so many What Ifs running through her head but she knew none of them were a good enough reason to say no. She knew the stories would never stop but if there was a chance to at least control them…well then she'd be stupid not to agree. It was sudden and she hardly knew Bruce but she knew the risk was worth it, if only just to find some peace. Looking back up at Bruce she gave him a genuine smile.

"Sure, why not?"


	5. Chapter 4

So I'm not totally happy with this. Not at all. I had real trouble writing this. I just couldn't seem to get my brain into gear but I wanted to get something out so yeah. Its kind of a filler just to get me over to the next chapter which hopefully should be better :o)

And to the lovely guest reviewer, no I don't hate you! Don't cry :o(

_**DISCLAIMER:**_  
_**I DON'T OWN**__**AVENGERS.**_

_Chapter 4_

Bruce was still trying to get his head around everything that had happened yesterday. He'd expected to go to Stone Brook, see if Dr Harper's research could help with The Other Guy, then go back to New York , back to the mansion he shared with the rest of the team and spend the weekend hiding away in his lab. Everything changed though, the second Ivy sat next to him.

He hadn't planned to offer her help. He just wanted to talk to her, work out if she was telling the truth or if she really was just ill. He held back his judgement though, right up until the first panic attack. For a second his mind went blank as he watched her struggle for breath, her eyes unseeing, then he felt a pang in his chest. It took a few minutes but he finally brought her back. When he saw the real fear in her eyes he knew everything was real. He'd seen the same look in his own eyes too often for him to doubt her. It was then he realised he couldn't leave her there any longer.

After his visit yesterday he spent the rest of the afternoon trying to convince Dr Harper to release Ivy from Stone Brook. It hadn't been as easy. The doctor wasn't convinced Ivy was ready for it and was extremely reluctant for Ivy to leave with Bruce, considering they'd only just met. Somehow he'd managed it though, pulled some charm from somewhere like Tony said. He even stooped to promising another research grant to the women, something he inwardly cringed at. It was too much of a Tony move for him and while the guy was his best friend, he wasn't exactly someone he aspired to be. He was still shocked it worked when he came to collect Ivy this morning.

As he saw her stood on the steps, duffle bag at her feet with red puffy eyes and Neil clinging to her arm, he was prepared for her to have changed her mind, but the determined look on her face showed her she hadn't. He'd given her a hesitant smile as he got out of the car and walked around to the steps. Ivy had watched him silently as he took her bag and placed it in the boot of his rental car. When he turned back around Ivy had her arms wrapped tightly around Neil, both were crying.

Bruce turned away, resting his back against the drivers side door. He tried not to pry but he couldn't help but hear.

"Do you really have to go?" Neil croaked out.

"No," Ivy sniffed, "I could stay…but then I'd never know if he really could have helped me. What have I got to loose?" She said lightly but Bruce could hear the fear in her voice. "I'll write I promise."

"And email and Phone?"

She laughed a little. "And email and phone. If I'm brave enough to use a computer that is." She teased and in return received a small giggle from Neil. There was a slight pause, then she sighed. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He whispered, letting out a small sob.

"Hey its ok. You never know, I might be back next week."

"No." Neil said and Bruce could feel his eyes on him. "I really think he'll help you."

"I hope so." Came the quiet reply.

"Hey! And you'll get to meet the superhero's!" Neil said suddenly, a grin evident in his voice.

Ivy let out a small laugh, "Neil you know superhero's only exist in comic books. "

"You'll see. I'm always right." He informed her.

"Yeah yeah. You should go back inside. It looks like its going to rain."

"Ok, Ivy."

For a minute they were silent, Bruce figured they were hugging again, then he heard Neil say a soft goodbye before the front doors clicked as they were closed. He turned around to see Ivy wiping her cheeks with the sleeve of her jumper. When she caught sight of him looking she blushed and made her way down the stone steps and over to the car.

"Hey." Bruce smiled, glancing over the room at her.

"Hi." She opened the door but didn't get inside.

"Erm, so I have a plane waiting to take us to New York."

Ivy frowned a little. "You have a plane?"

Bruce laughed a little. "No. Well actually it's a jet but its Tony's." He'd a good couple of hours last night talking to Tony on the phone. Tony had been hesitant at first but Bruce wasn't giving up, so his best friend had given in and offered him the use of his private jet.

"Course." Ivy said faintly and got in the car as the rain started.

0O0O0O0O0O0

Twenty minutes into the flight Ivy had discovered she was a victim of air sickness. After the discovery she'd spent the next twenty minuets in the bathroom, only returning a short while ago, with a slight green tinge to her face, and promptly flopped out on the sofa. Every few minuets she'd move her face, trying to find a patch of cool leather, then go still again. At a rather pitiful groan Bruce glanced up from his research notes.

"Alright over there?" He asked gently.

"I'm dying." Came the muffled reply.

Laughing gently Bruce stood and made his way to the bathroom. Grabbing a flannel that held an embroidered TS in the corner, he ran it under the cold tap then rung it out and folded it into a long rectangle. Making his way back to the seating area he gently moved Ivy's hair and placed the flannel on the back of Ivy's neck. She tensed slightly then relaxed as the cool material soothed her skin, letting out a soft sigh.

"Better?"

"Mmm. Thank you." She moved her head to the side so she could watch him sit back down.

For a few seconds their gaze met, neither one of them willing to look away. Bruce felt his cheeks heat up and he cleared his throat. "I should probably explain about the other people that live in the mansion."

"Mansion?" She asked, brushing some hair from her face.

"Hmm? Yeah. You er, didn't see that?" He asked awkwardly.

"No. I mean I saw parts I suppose." She said slowly. "Manly the lab though. Occasionally the kitchen. Can't say I was really paying attention to the surroundings." She admitted.

"Oh." He said then shook his head slightly. "Well we live in a mansion. Originally it was Tony's family home but some stuff happened." He said carefully, he knew Ivy didn't believe the stories about them, so it was something he wanted to approach carefully. "He kind of donated it to the people I work for."

"So you and Tony live there?"

"Yeah along with some others." He smiled. "There's Steve. Clint and Natasha, and occasionally Thor."

"Like the God of Thunder?" She moved to sit up then thought better of it and laid back down.

Bruce grinned a little. "yeah, like him. He's not around much. Its mainly, Tony, Steve and me. I'm surprised you haven't 'seen' Steve."

She shrugged a little and reached up to turn the flannel over to the cold side. "It was rare when I saw Tony to be honest." Ivy let out a small sigh. "So do the others know I'm coming?"

"Tony does. He was going to tell the others himself. I didn't want things to be awkward when you turned up." He explained. He'd been in two minds about the others knowing without Ivy's permission. In the end though he told Tony to go ahead and call them. He figured it'd be an easier transition for Ivy if they knew the facts before hand. Luckily he'd received a text from Tony this morning saying that the others were ok with Ivy coming back with him.

Ivy was quiet for a while and Bruce was starting to feel like he'd done the wrong thing when she finally spoke. "Thank you." she said softly. "Not just for that. For everything."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and smiled. "Your welcome Ivy."

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Like I said up there ^^ I'm not happy with this but thanks for reading anyway!


End file.
